Geronimon
Geronimon (ジェロニモン, Jeronimon) is a monster from the TV series, Ultraman. Geronimon appears in episode 37. He is the "Monster Chief". Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statitics *Height: 46 m *Weight: 30,000 tons Powers/Abilities *Feather Shuriken - The feathers lacing Geronimon’s tail are capable of launching out with a mere flick. Once launched, Geronimon can control them telepathically so that they can go around objects and stab into opponents. *Gravity Mist - Geronimon can expel a levitating, anti-gravity mist from his mouth, capable of lifting up humans and giant monsters into the air. *Resurrection - Geronimon is capable of resurrecting up to sixty monsters from the dead, sometimes modifying them from their original forms. History Ultraman Geronimon was a monster chief whom was angered by the Science Patrol and Ultraman for constantly killing his monsters. So in revenge he revived Telesdon, Dorako, and Pigmon as a warning to the Earth. Pigmon revealed that Geronimon's plan was to revive 60 more monsters in order to take over the planet and defeat Ultraman with this army of monsters. After his three messengers were killed by the Science Patrol (with the exception of Pigmon whom was killed by Re-Dorako), Geronimon appeared from within a mountain and attacked the Science Patrol himself. Ultraman eventually showed up, rescuing the Science Patrol and confronting the Monster Chief. Geronimon used his razor-sharp feathers to attack Ultraman and chase him into the sky, but Ultraman destroyed most of the them and then he pounced on Geronimon, tearing out all the feathers on his body. Finally, after being incapacitated by Ultraman, Geronimon was destroyed by Ide of the Science Patrol. Trivia *Geronimon's roar is a modified roar of Mongular (from Ultra Q). *Geronimon was originally suppose to revive the monsters, Red King and Gomora, but due to the condition of the suits (Red King being overused and Gomora being modified into Zaragas), they were replaced by Telesdon and Dorako. *Geronimon's name comes from the Geronimo, the chief of the Chiricaha tribe of the Apache Native Americans, hence his nickname as the Monster Chief. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth This monster reappeared in the video game Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. In the video game's story mode, Ultraman ventures to the Monster Graveyard, which in the game resembles a frozen, arctic wasteland. While there, Ultraman is ambushed by a revived Geronimon, who is trapped inside of a giant icicle. Shortly after, Geronimon breaks out of the icicle and attacks Ultraman himself. After fighting him three times, Geronimon collapses, dead once again. Later on in the story, the feathers on his head are used as an extra body-part for EX Tyrant. Trivia *In the Ultraman Fighting Evolution entry, Geronimon has been given a new set of superpowers. He is given the ability to create and shoot purple fireballs from his claws. His telekinesis has also improved as he can both manipulate his feathers' flight pattern as well as have the ability to lift objects as big as Ultraman with his mind. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Template Category:Kaiju